


Oh no

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Series: Look at that guy on the 10 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College au sort off, I don't know where this series is going but it's light and fun and I like it, I'm trying to be funny again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they realize they were the founding fathers of America once, Alexander and Jefferson decide to tell Washington, their US history teacher, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I do recommend you read my other two fics in this series first but I guess you don't need to to understand this story. It's basically what the summary says, to be honest.

"Oh no", was Washington's first reaction when he saw Hamilton and Jefferson walk into his office together. This never ends well. Last time they were in his office together it was because Alexander basically dragged Jefferson there to prove his point about something historical. He could have easily googled the answer and proven Jefferson wrong by himself and yet he had decided to come to Washington for proof. Some days the man honeslty thought Alexander made so much trouble with everyone was to hang out with the teacher, which would sound stupid to anyone else but is so something Hamilton would to (and never admit it of course). 

"Sir, we have something important to discuss with you!" Alexander said. 

All Washington could do was sigh. "I swear Alexander if this is about Thomas not agreeing with you on which shampoo will make your hair softer I will kill you. Both." He warned them before they had even started talking about their problem. 

"No Sir, we're for real this time. It's not about Hamilton or me for that matter. Although, Alexander wants to sue Starbucks for misspelling his name which is, not gonna lie, pretty hilarious."

"Who spells Alexander as A-l-e-k-s-a-n-d-r-e?" Alexander held his red cup up again (God knows how he was storing a fucking Starbucks cup in his jeanspockets) "I've told you, they do it for publicity! If I go on the internet and post about how they misspelled my name others will want to see if they misspell theirs too so they go and buy a drink and-"

"Hamilton!" Washington cut him off before he went on a 60 minute rant about the subject. 

"Sorry Sir, I lost track of what I'm saying..." Alexander said apologetically. "I'll write an essay about it if you want." 

"Not the first time..."

"Jefferson! And in all honesty, I don't want an essay about Starbucks, thank you very much." Washington sighed. He loved Alexander, he was almost like a son to him, but that didn't mean he had all the time of the world to listen to his and Jefferson's problems. 

"Right, Sir, I advice you sit down for this..."

Washington looked skeptical but sat down anyway. Surely if the two didn't seem to have a fight and came to tell something together it must be important?

"Sir... You're George Washington" Jefferson said, in a very obvious voice. 

"I-... I've realized? Is that what you came to say?" Washington looked a bit angry now. Honestly, he had better things to do than getting told what his name was?

"No... Like the first president of America George Washington" Alexander tried but Washington only responded with a laugh. "Alexander, I could expect something like this from you to be honest, but you, Jefferson? Are Laurens and Lafayette behind this? It's not even a good joke. You guys need to step up your game! Jefferson, I know you don't like me but this is a stupid joke!"

"No Sir, really, think about it!" Thomas said a bit hurt. 

"You're absurt. The first president of the United States was-... I-... Who... Oh God, who was our first president?" He burried his head in his hands with shame after a good few minutes of silence. He was their US history teacher after all. 

"With all due respect, I think you could get fired for not knowing that..." Jefferson said silently, clearly still hurt and regretting coming here with Hamilton. 

Alexander quickly took out a 1$ bill and a compact mirror. "Here's proof!" 

Jefferson took his laptop out of his bag and opened it, still on one of the many Wikipadiapages they all seemed to have. He quickly opened Washington's wikipedia page. 

"With all due respect, if you're playing a trick on me, y'all getting detention!" Washington mimicked Jefferson's voice, as if the guy didn't regret coming with yet. He deserved it though according to Alex. He had held slaves and children with one of his minor slaves, goddamnit! And it wasn't really to say Jefferson was very proud of it either. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was still a prick, just only a tiny tiny bit less. 

"No Sir! Take your own money and see for yourself. This is not a fake bill or wikipedia page!"

After a good 10 minutes of denial and internet searches, all Washington could do was just sit there and stare at his own wikipedia page. 

"I need to call Martha..." 

"Tell her she's my hero. She once stated that the saddest days of her life was when you died and the second being the day Jefferson visited her. I cried laughing for a good 10 minutes!" Alexander could barely bring out before errupting again in laughter causing both Thomas and Washington to roll their eyes. 

"Martha! You won't believe this!... No I'm not overworking again-... Yes I've fed our cat last night!... Okay Martha... Martha listen I-... Yes okay Martha take a one dollar bill for a second-... HOW DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW?... Why didn't you tell me? I'm a US history teacher, Martha! I need to know those things!... Figure it out on my own? I would've never-... Jefferson and Hamilton told me?... Yes Martha, Alexander is very happy about the fact that you called Jefferson's visit the second saddest day of your life but that's not the point I-... Okay-..." Washington put his phone a bit farther from his ear and told Alexander "She gives you a highfive back" before picking up the phone again. "Yes Martha, we'll discuss it tonight okay?... I love you too." He hung up. 

"Are you okay, Sir?" Jefferson asked, not really having any tone of compassion in his voice as he clearly wasn't wanted by anyone in the room. 

"I just- I look terrible in green. They should've put Lafayette on the money."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I try to answer all the comments I get on my fics but sometimes I only notice after 10 days or something so then I mostly don't. I'm sorry though and I read all the comments and thank you all so much!  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr ^.^ broadwayuponastar.tumblr.com


End file.
